Paying a visit
by Anise-Dandely
Summary: *Semi-Sequel to "Only a shirt"* Still understandable if you hadn't read it yet. Set in the same year. Kagura visit Kamui when he moved out of their home. After a month of enduring, Kamui couldn't take it anymore... !3Z Edition! *!Incest!* Kamui X Kagura!


** Semi-Sequel to "Only a shirt". If you didn't read it, it's okay, you would still understand this one perfectly. So again with the old warning:**

** *!Incest!* Kamui X Kagura!* **

** Lemon again, this one is quite explicit though... **

** All characters belong to the glorious Sorachi Hideaki, a.k.a, my hero~**

* * *

"Aw man! I'm late!"

A small-figured girl with long flowing vermillion hair ran through the dark street, lit dimly by the street lamps. She was still wearing her school uniform, a sailor uniform with knee-length skirt although school had ended a long time ago. Kagura ran at full speed on the street, panted tiredly. It was surprisingly empty on the road, only few people walked by her. She couldn't stop for a rest, it was 7 o'clock at night already. He must have been waiting for her all day, since she had promised him that she would visit him today. Finally arrived at the apartment complex, Kagura stopped for a bit, hands on her knees to take in as much oxygen as possible. Words couldn't describe how tired she was. Kagura didn't have any strength for more running. She went up the stairs with her hands held the handle tightly to support her exhausted body.

Stood in front of the wooden door, Kagura panted, slowly regained her breath. It was Kamui's room. He had a fight with Umibozou so he moved out and rented this place. It had been a month since then. Kagura still visited him regularly, despite her papi's protest. She WAS in rebellious stage after all and missing her brother only makes it worse. Knocked on his apartment door, Kagura silently apologize her bald papi.

"Ah, you're finally here, dear sister! You're really late, you know?"

"Yeah…sorry about that…"

The door was opened almost immediately after her knocking. Kamui smiled brightly like usual. It was clear that he was in a good mood. Well, at least at that moment. He might have been sulking for awhile before she arrived. He leaned in and gave a chaste kiss on Kagura's forehead then on her cheek.

"Still wearing your uniform? Do you miss me that much?" Kamui grinned at her blushed face.

"What are you talking about? It's late already! I can't go home! Or else papi would never let me visit you …"

"Right…right…" Kamui nodded absent-mindedly, pretended that he didn't hear that.

Kagura frowned at his reaction, she huffed unpleasantly and walked pass him. He just wanted to get on her nerves, like always. Kagura felt stupid falling for his taunts. Kamui chuckled and closed the door, locked it carefully. He certainly didn't want anyone to disturb them. Like last week, her idiotic teacher-Ginpachi burst in to use the bathroom, interrupted their meal. And a few days after that, his biggest rival-Okita Sougo, came in a demand his sister to give back his notebook, which she took by mistake. He's still wondering how that guy knew his apartment, afraid that he might have stalked his sister (which never actually happened). His apartment room's quite spacious and clean for a guy living alone. Kamui did suggest she moved in with him, but their papi didn't agree on that. They had another argument afterwards, which Umibozou won and Kagura got taken home. Kagura threw her bag on his couch and flopped down tiredly.

"I made it after all! I thought I can't visit you…"

"Really? What happened?" Kamui went into the kitchen, prepared tea for both of them.

Kagura put on of her legs on the table. She didn't really care about the thing so-called 'manners' which her brother always mentions.

"My class had extra class with Ginpachi-sensei since our grades weren't so good. I have to deal with a bunch of homework while that good-for-nothing teacher just loitered around eating ice-cream…"

"That must be hard for you" Kamui said with a taunting voice.

Kagura pouted, didn't bother to argue with him since it would be pointless. She moved her legs side to side on the table, knowing full well he would tell her to put them down. As she expected, a reminding voice complied with footsteps from behind the couch.

"Don't put your legs up the table dear sister." Kagura didn't look but she could tell he was smile like usual, an idiotic smile. "It's not proper for a girl"

"I AM your sister, aren't I?" Kagura picked her nose, ignored his request, her foot was still on the table.

Kamui put the cups of tea on the table then pulled her leg off of it easily. Kagura yelped as she felt his grip on her ankle. She sent dangerous glares towards her brother, demanding him letting go of her foot in silence. Kamui felt it, but to him, it was nothing.

"If you put your leg on the table, I can see everything, you know."

Realized what he meant, Kagura blushed red. She used her other leg, kicking him.

"Baka Aniki! Let go!"

"Okay."

Kamui suddenly let of her leg, made Kagura lost her balance and slipped down the couch, hit the floor with a THUD.

"Ouch…Ouch…" Kagura rubbed her behind, then glared at her brother angrily "Baka Aniki!"

"You said let go right?" Kamui sat down on his couch.

"Not that suddenly!"

Kagura crawled up from the ground, looked at Kamui with a displeased face. Kamui noticed her frowning, he just smiled and patted his lap.

"Come here"

Kagura just stared at him, dumbfounded.

"You haven't sat in my lap since you were little, right? Come here"

"I'm not a little girl!"

"That's a pity… Can't you do it for your brother?" Kamui flashed her a smirk. "You ARE late so we couldn't really eat together or enjoy a TV show… Would you make it up for me?"

His voice made her shivered. Turned her eyes away from his gaze, Kagura reluctantly stood up and sat on his thighs. She could feel her cheeks burned from embarrassment. Kagura fidgeted from the awkwardness, facing her back to him, refused to look in his eyes. Her whole body went stiff, she squeezed the material of her skirt until it crumbled from the pressure of her fist.

"Good girl…" Kamui's voice was soothing, he wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissed the back of her head dearly.

Kagura shivered slightly from his touch. It would be lying if she said she didn't feel nostalgic. It had been a long time since she sat in his lap and had him spoiled her. It felt really good. Kagura stood up, surprised Kamui a bit, but then she sat down in his lap again, facing directly at him this time. Her knees were on the couch, next to his thighs with her hands on his shoulders. She leaned in, kissed him softly. Kagura mumbled against his lips.

"I feel really nostalgic"

Kamui just smiled at her words and kissed back as a reply, running his finger along her silky long hair. They parted, he looked into her eyes again. Kagura's eyes were half-lidded from the embarrassment. Kamui chuckled, leaned in to kiss her softly again. He tentatively licked her lips, asking for an entrance. His wet tongue surprised her a bit, but Kagura decided to tease him, kept her lips shut tight. She didn't like being submissive to him all the time, but it would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy those time. She just doesn't want him always having the upper-hand. Noticed her attempt, Kamui mentally chuckled. She could be stubborn if she wants to. He bit her bottom lip lightly, forced her to open her mouth. Kagura's eyes flew opened at his sudden sharp contact, she involuntarily let out a quiet whimper. Took the opportunity, Kamui pushed his tongue into her warm cavern earning him a surprised moan. She had a light strawberry taste, it must be from that teacher's ice-cream. Kagura hugged his head tightly, kissed him back with equal vigour. Their tongues fight for dominance inside her mouth and of course, Kamui won with ease. He snickered in the back of his mind that her kissing hadn't improved yet, but he couldn't care less. Kamui loves being dominant over her, it's like a drug that tastes better every second it gets. Leading the fiery dance, Kamui ran his hand on her back, made Kagura shook slightly. The kiss went sloppy, drools triggered from the corner of their mouth, slowly dripped down their chins. Kagura couldn't breath, she felt light-headed, like she was flowing on cloud-nine. Kamui leaved her lips, a string of mixed saliva still connected them. Smirked at her dazed expression, he licked her chin then down to her neck. Kamui whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"Can you stay here for tonight?"

Shivered from his hot breath on her ear, Kagura nearly nodded. _Nearly_. She suddenly remembered something and pushed him away, somehow managed to stand up with her shaky legs.

"I-I can't…It's late already… Papi will be mad if I don't go home…"

Kamui stared at her with his half-lidded eyes. He suddenly grabbed her wrist, pulled her down his lap again. His arms wrapped around her tightly, he didn't give her a chance to escape. His eyes hazed with lust and want, just a single eye contact made Kagura shivered with anticipation.

"You never stay with me overnight…"Kamui leaned in, nipped her collarbone "Just for tonight…Stay here…"

His bedroom voice made Kagura bit her lips, stopped herself from agreeing unconsciously.

"I-I…" Kamui cut her off, kissed along her neck "I can't…"

Kamui's eyes were opened slightly, his clear blue orbs hid behind the eyelids along with his intentions. Suddenly, he bit harshly on her pale skin, made Kagura squeaked loudly. His hard teeth drew a little blood from her neck then his tongue cleaned it sensually. It stung a bit but Kagura found it quite a turn-on.

"Make up an excuse…" He sucked on the wound, continued to nibble it, drew more blood "You know you can't escape me…"

Kagura knew it better than anyone that he's right. She had never successfully escaped his wicked charm. His voice. His fingers. His tongue. They always drive her into madness without even trying. Kamui nibbled the other side of her neck, whispered.

"I've let you off for a several times… but tonight… stay here with me…" His predator eyes looked up. "…Or do you want me to bring a woman home?"

Kagura definitely doesn't want that. Anything but that. The thought of another woman touching him or vice versa made her blood boiled with anger. His hot breath tickled her neck, sent shivers down her spine. Kamui successfully drove away her anger, made her body relaxed once again. He had suggested her staying over night several times, but she refused them all, saying that their papi won't let her. It seemed that he couldn't hold back anymore. His patient had gone flying when they connected in a hot kiss. Kagura grabbed his shirt tightly, her instinct said she just agree, her reasonable mind said she should go home. Kamui grew impatient, he ran his hands down her sides, gently caressed her back.

"N-No…I don't want you to bring anyone here but me…" Kagura answered sub-consciously, he had fully occupied her mind.

"Good girl…"

Kamui smiled against her neck, he kissed her on the lips gently as a reward. It was a short, chaste kiss, but also satisfying. Kagura sighed in happiness, although she felt a bit guilty, made her papi worry about her.

"I really hate you…do you know that?" Kagura mumbled against his lips as they parted.

"Yeah… I love you too…" Kamui snickered breathlessly.

"Idiot Kamui…"

Kamui just nodded at her words. His nimble hand undid her sailor top, slowly slid it off her shoulder. He placed gentle kisses on every inches of her exposed skin, his warmth was sipping into her, made Kagura shivered. Slid off the piece of clothe completely, Kamui threw it behind the couch. Her pure white bra came into view, made him eyed her predatorily.

"Stop staring…" Kagura's voice snapped him out of his thought.

"I can't…" Kamui hummed, his index finger ran along her bra-line.

Her pale skin always makes him crave for her, his mind went into a mess every time he sees her. Kamui hates it that his façade is easily shattered when Kagura got involved, but he couldn't help it. She's someone that he can't get enough from. Kamui smirked as he hooked his index finger to her bra-line, slipped it down her shoulder while his other hand undid the hook behind her back. Kagura tucked on his shirt, she whined with her eyes hazed.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked…"

"Not yet…" His hand moved down to the hem of her skirt, Kamui licked his lips tentatively "Only half…"

Kagura blushed, playfully punched his shoulder. Kamui snickered, he pulled her glasses off and kissed her eyelid lovingly. Carefully placed the pair of glasses on the coffee table, Kamui continued kissing her jaw then down her collarbone and finally on one of her breasts. Kagura ran her fingers on his braid carefully so she wouldn't accidentally undo it. She loves his braid, along with his 'antenna' sticking from the top of his head, so she chose to keep it there. Kamui rubbed her breasts in circular motion, made Kagura squeezed his shoulders in her hands. She wasn't as nervous as their first time, but it was still somehow nerve-wrecking. Her fast beating heart made her breathing became uneven as her eyes were tightly shut. Kamui kissed the cleavage then flicked his fingers against the twin buds. Kagura let out a strangled moan, she squeezed his shoulders harder out of the sudden pleasure. Kamui twitched a bit from her grip as he rubbed her breasts gentler.

"Calm down Kagura…"

"H-How can I-I be ca-calm at th-this kind o-of si-situation…?"

He just smiled at her words, felt somewhat satisfied. His fingers played with her nipples again, a bit rougher this time. He pulled them, rubbed them between his index and middle fingers, enjoying her muffled moans. Kamui eyed her reaction and chuckled. Kagura was covering her mouth with her hands, eyes were tightly shut with her cheeks dusted with a light shade of red. He sighed with satisfaction, he missed this face of hers. A month and two weeks endured the pain of not being able to tease her like this, almost made he went mad. Suddenly, Kamui bit her cheek, made Kagura widened her eyes in surprised. She quickly covered his bite-mark with her face went redder.

"W-What was that for?"

Kamui licked on her right bud, made Kagura almost jumped from his wet and warm contact. He curled his tongue and flicked it against her hardened nipple then continued with gentle nibbles. Kagura bent her back unknowingly, gasped and whimpered as she felt his mouth caressed her sensitive bud. It had been a while since they actually did it, so Kagura's body had become quite sensitive to his touch. He kissed her breast lovingly then placed his mouth over the bud and sucked on it. Kagura widened her eyes, arched her back more and moaned a jumble of mess that could have been his name.

"Ahhnnn…"

"You got louder…" Kamui chuckled as he flicked his tongue against her other bud.

Kagura swung her arms around him, tried to hide her face into his shoulder, but his grip on her hips were tight. She couldn't move an inch with his hands on her. Kamui wetted both of her buds with his mouth. He successfully turned Kagura into a mess under him, she panted to regain the air that she had lost. Kamui smiled, brushed the strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Kagura felt her legs went numb from the position as she tried to move her hips, which accidentally grinned against his member, made Kamui groaned and let out a shaky breath. He cursed in the back of his mind and hoped that she didn't hear that. However, of course Kagura heard that, quite clearly too. She smirked, rolled her hips again, made Kamui's mind went into a twist.

"I see…" Kagura mumbled, felt a bit confident that she made him let out his voice "You can't take it anymore right?"

Kamui squinted his eyes, smirked a bit at her dangerously seductive voice.

"W-What do you think?"

Kagura smiled, ran her index finger down his chest and lifted the shirt up and over his head. Kamui assisted her, threw the black T-shirt somewhere. So… She decided to be bold this time, not that he was complaining, although he prefers her submissive side more. Kagura admired his tone body, he wasn't too muscular or too slender, he was…just right, just enough to make her crave for him. She touched his chest, felt the firm muscle under it then down to the slightly visible abs on his stomach. Kagura blushed all the way, it was the first time she felt it completely. Figured she couldn't push him down, he was much stronger than her after all, Kagura stood up and kneeled between his legs, made Kamui widened his eyes. She noticed the budge in his track pants. Her cheeks went red, she was somehow glad that he got hard because of her. Kagura tried to keep her cool as much as possible and ran her index finger against his stiffened member. Kamui groaned out of her contact, tightened his fist on the sofa.

Kamui quietly cursed himself. She was simply touching him with a finger, yet it felt like electric vibes ran through his veins. When did he become this weak? No. He had already been this weak when Kagura got involved. He was too busy settling down the mess in his mind and failed to notice Kagura pulled his track pants down along with his boxers. She blushed bright red like a tomato when his member sprang free. It was the first time she saw it up-close. Kamui noticed her stunted face as he snickered quietly.

*_She's not that confident, is she?*_

"What's wrong?" He smirked "You can't do it? I guess you're still a little girl then..."

"I'm not!"

Tried to prove that he was wrong, Kagura took his member in the hands, made Kamui twitched as her slender fingers wrapped around his most sensitive part.

"W-Wait! Not that hard!" Kamui hissed as she tightened.

Kagura loosened her grip a bit and pumped his member slowly in her hands. Kamui breathed heavily, bit his lips until blood oozed out. Started got used to it, Kagura steadily picked up the pace, made Kamui twitched and groaned in pleasure. He gritted his teeth, tried to keep his voice to the minimum. He didn't want her to have the upper hand against him. It felt wrong somehow. He would never be-

"Oh god!" Kamui groaned loudly as he felt her tongue against his sensitive head.

Kagura ran her pink muscle along his length and licked roughly against the head. She felt extremely nervous, as if her heart was going to burst out of its fast beat. She didn't know if she was doing it right, but his voice told her he was feeling good. How could he not? His head was really sensitive, especially when he is sexually aroused. Felt a bit more confident, Kagura took his length into her mouth, made Kamui jerked as he felt her warm cavern wrapped around him. She was seriously using her mouth now? He thought her hands were good enough, but he realized he was dead-wrong. Kamui's head went dizzy, pleasure was taking over his system. He bucked into her mouth unknowingly, caused Kagura to gag a bit, but she managed to continue without breaking off. If he didn't have any self-control, he would faint right then. Kagura suddenly sucked on him, made his eyes almost rolled back. Kamui bit his lips, panted with moans and groans escaped his throat like a chant. Overflow with the feeling of satisfaction, Kagura placed her hands on his thighs and preceded to deep-throat him. As she expected, Kamui let out a large moan, his head pressed against the couch as his eyes shut tightly. Suddenly, he wailed his arms randomly, words came from his mouth got cut off by his heavy breathing.

"S-Stop…let g-go…or…"

Kagura refused to let go, or rather, she didn't hear what he said. Before she could react, Kamui grunted and came into her warm mouth, made Kagura widened her eyes in surprised. He leaned back into the couch, eyes hazed. His entire body shocked slightly from the intense pleasure. It had been a while he had it this good. His load was thick, Kagura couldn't swallow it for the first time so it ran down from her mouth and landed on her palms. Kamui panted tiredly, he lazily reached the tissue box under the table and cleaned her chin and hands.

"That's why I told you to let go…"

"It's not that bad…" Kagura mumbled, swallowed the rest in her mouth.

Kamui gulped as he saw that. Finished cleaning her up, Kamui threw the piece of tissue away randomly. He suddenly pushed Kagura on the couch, grinned at her surprised face.

"You played with me enough…" He licked his lips tentatively "This time…It's my turn"

Kamui placed his hand on the hem of her skirt, pulled it down, left her with only a pair of white panties on. He chuckled at the sight in front of him.

"You really like white…"

"S-So what?"

"Nothing…"

Smirked, Kamui rubbed his finger against her clothed slit. He could feel the heat and moisture from her quite clearly. It made him felt satisfied that he still managed to make her this wet after a month with no sex. Place the thumb over her clothed bundle of nerves, Kamui pushed his fingers rougher, made Kagura squeaked.

"S-Stop that!" Kagura screamed, kicked her legs randomly.

"What? You want me to stop?" Kamui slid his fingers up and down her heat, made Kagura squirmed under him.

"No…" She answered meekly, embarrassed at her own weak, aroused voice.

"Good..."

Kamui slid her wet panties off. He held tightly on her creamy thighs and lifted them apart until her aroused heat was fully exposed. Blushed bright red, Kagura covered her face in embarrassment. She got nervous as she felt his eyes slowly inspected her private area. Kamui ran his index finger along her slit, parted it using his thumbs. Felt herself completely opened, Kagura squeaked, tried to push him away, but no avail.

"D-Don't do that!"

"Stay quiet for a bit" Kamui looked at her with his eyes half-lidded "I said it's my turn, isn't it?"

"B-But…"

She got cut off as his index finger rubbed her clit, gently but directly. Kagura moaned loudly, squirmed under this touch as she felt waves of sudden pleasure hit her. Kamui grinned at her reaction as he pushed and rubbed it rougher this time. As he expected, she mewed loudly and squeezed down. Immediately, Kamui removed his finger, cut her off her orgasm. Kagura panted, glared at him hazily.

"W-Why did you…"

Again, Kamui cut her off her sentence again by pushing his index and middle fingers into her wet core, made Kagura threw her head back to the soft cushion. He pushed his fingers fast and deep with his other hand kept her thighs fully opened. Kagura hugged the cushion tightly, muffled her voice. Suddenly, Kamui curled up his fingers, made her bit down the cushion harshly, in attempt to hide her scream. He felt her walls clamped down on his digits once more and removed them before she got a chance to come. Kagura whimpered, looked at him with teary eyes.

"Kamui…I-I need to…"

"Beg for it" His demand was simple and brief since all he needed was regaining the feeling of being dominate over her.

He noticed her hesitation and snickered quietly, intended to tease her again. She was a kind of stubborn girl. No. Stubborn was an understatement. However, he got cut off as Kagura mumbled quietly, but he heard it quite well.

"Pl-please make me come…"

Kamui raised his eyebrows, smirked down at her. Kagura cursed herself for doing what he said, but she couldn't help it. Her whole body was burning, her heart beat in a fast pace, her heat was twitching and begging him. The worst of them all had to be her damn brother... He looked at her with full satisfaction, which just made her felt angrier at herself.

"Good girl" He leaned down and kissed her gently on the bridge of her nose "I'll reward you nicely"

Kamui pushed her legs apart once more and leaned in, licked on her clit. Kagura breathed heavily and hugged the cushion tightly to her sweating body. His tongue continued teasing her bundle of nerves while his index and middle fingers spread her heat apart, slipped in slowly. Kagura twitched as she felt his digits entered her with his tongue pressed roughly against her most sensitive part. She moaned with need and want flooded her system, she couldn't feel anything other than the pleasure he was giving her. Kamui moved his fingers quickly and did the scissor motion with his teeth rubbed gently on her clit. She didn't care anymore, the cushion on her body flopped down the floor long ago. She didn't care if anyone might hear her, she moaned and screamed as her body reacted to him. As Kamui expected, she came right away, but he didn't stop, his fingers moved faster, harder.

"W-Wait! I-I've a-already…" Kagura wailed, cried out loudly as her body reached climax for the second time.

Kamui still didn't stop, he twisted his hand and moved his fingers deeper in circular motion with his thumb pressed and rubbed her clit. He pushed the digits in a faster speed. Still sensitive from the previous orgasms, Kagura came again, third time. This time, Kamui actually stopped, let her regained her breath slowly.

"How did it feel?" He licked off his fingers, which were complete covered with her love juice.

"A-Amazing… B-But I-I can't b-breath…" Kagura panted. "W-We ma-made a mess…"

"Don't you mean you make a mess?" Kamui smirked down at her blushed face.

"It's your fault!" She shouted, forgot that her breath wasn't fully regained.

Kamui reached down the coffee table, pulled out a condom in the middle of the newspaper. He ripped off the cover and placed the protection on his length.

"You h-have p-planned this huh?" Kagura pinched his cheek.

"What make you say that?" Kamui smiled innocently, rubbed his cheek against her palm.

"You already prepared a condom!"

"Then I guess you could say that"

Kamui smiled at her pouting face. Held her legs up, Kamui kissed her forehead, then to her nose and finally on her lips. He slowly pushed himself into her. Kagura held onto his back tightly, hugged him until they were completely close to each other. She kissed his cheek, nibbled the nape of his neck lovingly. Kagura whimpered slightly as she felt his member inside her, it had been a while. Kamui didn't move, he waited for her to adjust to him. It was hard to do that, her warmth wrapped around his twitching member tightly just made him wanted to pound into her mercilessly. However, Kamui didn't want her to feel discomfort. Kagura almost forgot how big he is as she felt tingling inside. She kept still, tried to adjust to him. Seemingly got used to it, Kagura moved her hips experimentally.

And there go the last piece of his sanity.

Kamui moved back, thrust into her forcefully. Kagura screamed out loud as she felt his member deep inside her warmth.

"K-Kamui…"

"Kagura…" He grunted out her name, continued his thrusts in a steady pace.

Her nails left light marks on his back, but he couldn't care less. He got absorbed in her heat. The piece of protection prevent him couldn't feel her perfectly, but he was grateful to it. Or else, he would have come sooner than he expected. Kamui put one of her leg on his shoulder, pushed into her deeper. Kagura screamed again, she unconsciously moved her hips along with him. Her reasoning was lost in pleasure, she couldn't think probably anymore. Kamui ran his fingers along her vermillion hair, which went messy under her own movements.

"Kagura…I love you…Ugh…"

"I love you too… Ahh! Un…Kamui!"

He kissed her neck, sucked and nibbled until there was another purple mark and repeated it on another spot. Kagura bit his shoulder to quiet down her voice as much as possible. Her head went in a trance, all she saw was her vermilion hair brother looked at her, his cheeks went redder as his own body heat grew, and she felt it perfectly. Kagura could only feel the pleasure sparked in her body, crying out for him. Kamui held her hand, they intertwined their fingers with each other, while his other hand held tightly on her thigh. Even though they had connected many times, he couldn't get tired of her, and she either. Kamui squeezed her thigh in his hand, sped up his thrusts as his instinct ordered. He couldn't think anymore, his instinct completely took over his senses. Kagura moaned loudly, cried out and clung onto him tightly as if it was the last thing she could do. She whimpered weakly into his ear, panted tiredly.

"I-I can't take this anymore…I n-need to come…"

"I've been waiting for that…" Kamui breathed at her request.

He suddenly picked up his thrusts, the rhythm he was trying to keep was gone. Instead, it was replaced with sloppy but hard and fast thrusts as he wanted. Kagura' eyes flew opened, waves after waves of pleasure hit her. It felt so good that her own mind couldn't comprehend. "K-KAMUI!" Kagura screamed loudly as she felt her release coming dangerously close.

"AHHH!" Shock of pleasure hit her suddenly, made Kagura came hard.

Felt her walls clamped down his shaft, Kamui groaned loudly, gave another thrust and came right after her.

"KAGURA!"

Spent, he pulled out of her, flopped down her body tiredly. Kagura panted, teasingly pushed him away.

"Get off of me Kamui… You are heavy…"

"Right…right" Kamui lazily stood up, pointed at his bedroom "You get in bed first…" He took of the protection.

Kagura nodded, she didn't have the energy to reply him anymore. She slowly walked into the bedroom, flopped down the comfy bed and pulled the blanket over her. Kamui followed her, after finished gathering their scattered clothes, he put them next to the bed. Got in next to her, Kamui hugged and kissed her head.

"Good night..."

"Good night to you too..."

With that, they spent a comfortable night in each other's arms.

**End.**

* * *

**Writing this was tough... But I manage to finish it without dropping. **

***Edit:...Whoa, there are really many typos... I think I fix them all..._I think_...**


End file.
